Prudence Halliwell II
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell, nicknamed "Ladybug", was a witch-cupid hybrid and daughter of Coop and Phoebe Halliwell. She was born into the Halliwell family sometime after 2007 as the eldest of her parents' children, though another daughter was born two years after her, and another girl four years later. They were all raised in their mother's condo in San Francisco, and were seen being babysat by Billie Jenkins, their surrogate aunt. When Prue, her sisters, and her cousins, including Melinda and Henry Jr., were old enough, they took over from their parents in the fight against demons, warlocks, darklighters and other forces of evil. With their children in power, the Charmed Ones were able to develop a further "normal" life, with Phoebe writing a bestselling book and Piper opening her own restaurant. It is presumed that Prue married in her later life and became mother to one or more daughters, as it was implied by Melinda Warren, which was probably true for her two sisters aswell. Biography Pre-Birth Long before Prue's birth, Phoebe had took a Vision Quest by the urging of Enola, a Shaman, and found herself in the future. In that future, Phoebe was pregnant, presumably with Prue, and was about to be taken to the doctor by Paige. A year after, she had a premonition of an alternate Prue in an altered timeline where the Avatars were accepted. Much later, Phoebe was affected by an unnamed potion that put her into a deep sleep so that all she could do was dream. In her dream, she saw Prue in the kitchen, who had hurt herself while trying to reach for some cookies. Dream-her told her mother that if she took any longer to get pregnant, then it would be too late to have her as her child. Phoebe then said that she wanted her more than anything in the world. Phoebe did not fall pregnant with Prue until late 2006-early 2007, some time after her wedding to Coop, a Cupid and Prue's father. It was during 2007 that Phoebe finally gave birth to her eldest daughter, and named her "Prudence" after her child's late aunt, though she nicknamed her "Ladybug" during her childhood. It is unknown whether Prue was born at San Francisco Memorial Hospital or her condo in the city. Early Life Prue was born some time in 2006, after her parents' wedding, and lived in a house in San Francisco. Her parents put a purple cot in a downstairs room opposite the living room, where Prue presumably slept, or at least relaxed. It was when her mother was going to work that her powers were revealed: Phoebe left the house after finding her keys, but was beamed back to the front door when she got far away. After Coop told her that it wasn't him who did it, they realised it was their daughter who did, revealing that she had taken after her father, a Cupid. Prue was born sometime after 2006, though presumably after her parents' wedding as she was not seen there, and was the eldest of Phoebe Halliwell's daughters. She was named after her later aunt, and inherited her father's power of beaming, and she was presumably able to cast spells, brew potions and scry for objects and persons alike. She was raised in a condo that was bought by her mother over a year before her birth, but, at the age of two, Phoebe was pregnant again. Prue then had a younger sister, whom she seemed to get along with quite well. Billie Jenkins, an old friend of their mother's, also appeared to a surrogate aunt or perhaps even god-mother to the two sisters. Four years after Prue's sister's birth, another sister was born. While Phoebe was in labour, she rushed to the hospital with Coop, leaving Prue and her sister with Billie. After the youngest Halliwell's birth, the three sisters likely grew very close, like their mother was with their aunts. Later Life Powers and Abilities *'Beaming:' Prue inherited her father's power of teleportation through beaming, and possessed the ability while very young. She used it once when she was a baby to keep her mother from going to work, whiCH Phoebe found "could be problem". *'Spellcasting:' As a magical witch, Prue possessed the ability to write and cast spells and charms. *'Potion-making:' Prue, like all other magical witches, was able to create and use potions and draughts. *'Scrying:' Scrying is an ability possessed by all magical witches, just like Prue. Category:Hybrids Category:Witch-Cupid hybrids Category:Halliwell family Category:Females Category:Warren line Category:Individuals with unknown powers Category:Witches Category:Good witches Category:Cupids